Sen
by Ixi
Summary: Po Mlčení jehňátek pracuje Clarice v Behaviorálním. Díky snu začnou Clarice i doktor přemýšlet a jednat...


_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**_  
_Sen** **by Ixi**

_…10 let vFBI …  
… přestřelka … John mrtvý … dítě v pořádku …  
…dopis dr. Lectera…  
…Mason Verger …  
…Pazzi mrtev… po jejím pár minutovém rozhovoru s dr. Lecterem …  
…falešně obviněna, suspendována …  
… telefonát dr. Lectera, unesli ho, nezabránila tomu …  
…policie nevěří, jde tam sama …  
… postřelena, odvezena dr. Lecterem …  
… mozek Paula Krendlera …  
… zápas s dr. Lecterem …  
… pouta cvakly …   
… zvedá sekáček…_

„ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!" ječela Clarice ve své posteli.

Pár sekund poté vtrhla dovnitř Ardelie ve svém tmavě zeleném flanelovém pyžamu. Viděla Clarice sedět ve své posteli, rychle oddechujíc. „Špatný sen?" zeptala se Ardelie, sedajíc si na okraj postele.

Clarice se napila čaje, který měla na stolku u postele a přikývla. 

„Chceš o tom mluvit?" zeptala se Ardelie laskavě. „Já stejně jen tak neusnu." pokračovala.

„Promiň, že jsem tě probudila." řekla Clarice omluvně.

„To nic, tak co se ti zdálo? Vrátily se ti snad sny s jeh…" nedokončila větu, protože Clarice prudce zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ne, zdálo se mi o tom, kdo mě jich zbavil." řekla Clarice, nevyslovujíc jeho jméno.

Ardelie s tím problémy neměla: „O dr. Lecterovi? Je to už rok co utekl z Mempihsu. Vždyť ti před tím rokem řekl v telefonu, že ti neublíží, ne?"

„Jo, víš tohle byl divnej sen, zahrnoval 10 let od jeho útěku. Teda vlastně podrobně jen až poslední část." řekla Starlingová pomalu.

„Že by něco jako jasnovidecká předtucha?" mrkla na ni Ardelie.

„Neee, to bylo jiný. V tom snu jsem pod Crawfordem nesloužila, nikdy mě nenechali jít do behaviorálního. Dělala jsem tam na jiných věcech, dokud…" Clarice začala vypravovat obsah svého snu.  
_  
Po čtvrthodině … _

Ardelie se zeptala: „Tak proč jsi křičela, když usekl ruku sobě místo tebe?"

Clarice se zamyslela, po chvíli řekla: „Nevím, možná jsem si myslela, že mě zraní…" 

„Lituješ, že jsi se probudila?" řekla Ardelie. 

Clarice na ní upřela zamyšlený pohled: „Nevím, v první chvíli jsem byla hrozně ráda, že to byl jen sen, ale upřímě řečeno by mě zajímalo jak to skončilo." a usmála: „Stejně to byl, ale divnej sen viď?"

Ardelie s úsměvem přikývla: „Hele, kdyby to mělo někdy pokráčko, tak mi řekni." Obě se rozesmály.

Clarice se poprvé od svého probuzení podívala na hodiny… bylo půl páté. „Nedáme si snídani?"

Dr. Lecter seděl v křesle, ruce propletené na klíně. Jeho mozek byl plně zaměstnán dnešním snem. Deset let? Proč se mu zdálo o deseti letech? A proč o takových? A proč vycházely už zezačátku z jiných skutečností – Clarice přece sloužila pod Jackiem. A proč ví, že se Clarice zdálo to samé?

„Příliš mnoho otázek, příliš málo odpovědí." pomyslel si dr. Lecter.

Opravdu by odpověděla ne, po takových deseti letech v FBI? Opravdu by za těch 10 let nepřišla na to, že jsou si souzeni a že ho miluje? Ne, teď ne, teď věděl – že je příliš nadšená a naivní… i když, ten sen ji možná přinutí o pár věcech přemýšlet, možná bych jí v tom mohl pomoct. 

Na tváři dr. Lectera se objevil úsměv. 

Clarice přišla do práce. Crawford stál u stolu, v ruce měl šálek s kávou a ve tváři zamyšlený výraz. Jeho hlava nakloněná dolů, potvrzujíce jeho přemýšlení. Clarice se usmála - jak to, že ho každý den najde přesně v téhle pozici?

Jenže Crawford nepřemýšlel. V hlavě mu sice lítaly myšlenky, ale neměli s prací moc společného. Každý den si vychutnával okamžik, kdy Clarice vejde a on uvidí její štíhlé kotníky. Co by si asi pomyslela, kdyby znala pravdu? Co by cítila – vztek, radost, lítost, pobavení? City Jacka Crawforda ke Clarice se příliš nelišily od citů dr. Lectera.

„Dobré ráno, pane Crawforde." řekla Clarice, ostatně jako každé ráno.

„Ah, Clarice – dobré ráno." předstíral Crawford vyrušení z přemýšlení, ostatně jako každé ráno.

Oba si pomysleli něco o stereotypu této situace.

„Něco nového?" zeptala se Clarice. 

„Ano." odpověděl Crawford a pomyslel si: „Proč se chce vždycky bavit jen o práci?"  
pak ale pokračoval v odpovědi. „Vypadá to Starlingová, že tu ve Washingtonu řádí někdo nový."

Clarice samozřejmě pochopila, že Crawford tím „někdo nový" myslí nového řádícího vraha… a čekala na další informace.

Crawford pokračoval: „První obětí se stal předevčírem agent Jones…"

„Agent Jones?" přerušila ho Clarice se zvláštním výrazem v očích. A pomyslela si: „Agent? Co myslí tím agent? To jako od nás nebo CIA nebo z Matrixu? Ježiši neměla jsem se na to včera dívat…"

Crawford se na ni podíval: „Ano – je… tedy… byl od nás Starlingová. Byl nalezen ve svém bytě přivázaný k židli s prostřelnou hlavou, žádné otisky ani stopy, jediné co jsme tam našli byl útržek s písmenem V. Ten jsme považovali za nedůležitý. Mysleli jsme , že ho zabil nějaký z lidí, co zatknul. Včera byl ovšem nalezen další náš člověk… agentka Nallyová. Také nalezena ve svém bytě přivázána k židli s prostřelenou hlavou. Byl tam nalezeno písmeno I. U obou nastala smrt ve 12 hodin v noci." Crawford se ztěžka nadechl a pokračoval: „Takže je možné, že dnes nalezneme dalšího." 

Clarice ucítila zvláštní pocit v žaludku: „Jak může někdo jen tak zabíjet agenty FBI?"A zeptala se: „Znali se ti dva?"

„Ne, neznali. Nikdy se ani nepotkali…"

Ozvalo se klepání na dveře, vešel asi 30-letý muž. Trochu delší černý vlasy a temně hnědé oči, pod jeho košilí se rýsovali svaly. „Dobrý den, moje jméno je Stuart Williams. Budu s vámi spolupracovat na tom případu." A usmál se. Ten úsměv poslal směrem ke Starlingové. 

Oči Clarice se pohybovali od Stuartova krásného obličeje a plavých vlasů k jeho svalům a úsměv opětovala. Crawford to viděl, už v prvních chvílích začal cítit k cizinci silné nesympatie.

Stuart přišel ke Starlingové a podal jí ruku: „Můžete mi říkat Stu."

Clarice mu ji s milým úsměvem stiskla: „Clarice."

Crawford by po něm nejradši skočil i jeho myšlenky odlétly od práce: „Vždyť on s ní klidně flirtuje! Clarice co to děláš! Je to kolega!" to, že je její kolega taky on, ho vůbec nenapadalo.

Stu po chvíli pustil Claricinu ruku a otočil se ke Crawfordovi. „Pane Crawforde." a podal mu ruku.

Jack ji s velkým přemáháním stisknul a musel se ovládnout aby Stuovi nerozdrtil prsty.

„Tak se pustíme do práce, ne - Williamsi?" řekl po chvíli.

„Ano, pane." Stu měl velice vyvinuté smysly a poznal to, co Jack tak úzkostlivě před Clarice tajil. Když se Clarice a Jack dívali jinam – na tváři se mu objevil úsměv… jedna z jeho myšlenek, o kterých nikdo v místnosti neměl ani tušení zněla: „Jestlipak přijme Clarice pozvání na večeři?"

Trojice se pustila do práce, v 1 hodinu odpoledne zazvonil telefon. Dozvěděli se, co všichni třt očekávali… další vražda.

A tak všichni tři přijeli na místo. Jack mohl zůstat v kanceláři, ale nechtěl nechat Clarice se Stuem.

Venku se prodrali davem reportérů i novinářů. Vypadalo to, že už všichni ví o dalším řádícím vrahovi. Samozřejmě si ani jeden z nich nevšiml očí osoby sledující tuto trojici z povzdálí. Kdoví co kdyby ji někdo spatřil, nebylo by těžké svrhnout na tohoto člověka zodpovědnost za tyto vraždy – i když oběti měly všechny orgány. Trojice vyjela výtahem do druhého patra a vešla do pokoje zesnulého agenta Curtise.

Tělo už nebylo přivázáno k židli, naše trojice si ovšem podle fotografií bude moct ještě několikrát ověřit krutou realitu. Na stole – po sejmutí otisků (negativním) – ústřižek s dalším písmenem … tentokrát to bylo písmeno E. 

„Starlingová, co vás napadne jako první slovo – začínající písmeny VIE…?" zeptal se Crawford. Chtěl si potvrdit jednu myšlenku.

„No… asi Vietnam, pane." Řekla pomalu Starlingová.

Crawford zamyšleně přikývl: „Jestli byl náš člověk ve Vietnamu, tak mu je teď tak okolo 50."

„Neviděl někdo někoho takového?" zeptal se Stu jednoho z policistů u dveřích.

Policista, který očividně nebyl nadšený, že po příchodů FBI-chlapíků, se mu práva scvrkly na „hlídej u dveří a naval výpovědi svědků" odpověděl co nejúřednějším tonem, celkem dobře skrývající dávku škodolibosti: „Nikdo nikoho neviděl."

Stu se vrátil zbytku trojice, vyřídil policistovu odpověď a dodal: „Stejně jako u ostatních."

Jack zatím zkoumal knihovnu, když se Stu přitočil ke Clarice a řekl: „Nezašla byste na večeři?"

Clarice to nečekala – rozhodně ne teď a tady. Byla pravda, že Stu byl jeden z nejhezčích mužů, které kdy viděla… mozek byl pro, ale její srdce zůstávalo chladné. Neuměla si to ve svých myšlenkách vysvětlit: „Sakra holka, co to děláš? Je to jeden z nejhezčích chlapů, co znáš… tak proč váháš! Tvoje srdce je přece volný… _Stop. If you loved me you'd stop._ ….(v češtine to není ono-pozn.autorky)… proč jsem si na to vzpomněla! Vždyť to byl jen sen, on je někde ve… Florencii? Mohl by tam být? A když ano? Nemůže říct, že si myslím, že tam je protože se mi zdálo ve snu, že ho miluju… jak miluju? Počkat… současný problém… Stu …" usmála se na něj a řekla: „Jistě… moc ráda."

Crawford samozřejmě poslouchal, při odpovědi sebou trochu škubnul. Clarice si toho nemohla všimnout, protože k němu byla otočená zády… ale Stu nebyl….

Okolo deváté Stu a Clarice odjížděli z práce… spolu… Crawford to znepokojeně sledoval. Stejně jako Hannibal.

Po dobré večeři v pěkné restauraci zavezl Stu Clarice domů a doprovodil ji ke dveřím.

Claricina cesta ke dveřím trvala jen minutu, ale pro její mozek a myšlenky to byla věčnost: „Mám ho pozvat dovnitř? Čeká, že ho pozvu dovnitř? A co když ho pozvu? Nebuď hloupá, je jasný co se stane, když ho pozvu. Ale chci to? Co vlastně cítím k Hannibalovi? Nemůžu to stejný jak v tom snu, nebo ano? Miluju ho? Jo miluju, jasně, že jo… a on mě? Jak to mám vědět? Co udělám, když ho uvidím? Dám mu ránu nebo pusu. Ježiš… už zase odbíhám od tématu… pozvat – nepozvat, třeba na dr. Lectera zapomenu… třeba je to jen… co jen!"

„Nepůjdeš dál?" zeptala se Clarice u dveří nejistým hlasem.

Stu s úsměvem přikývl a vstoupil.

Ale muž na druhé straně ulice na rtech úsměv neměl. V očích měl něco, co kdyby uviděl náhodný kolemjdoucí, tak by se pěkně rychle otočil a zdrhl. Ruka dr. Lectera svírala rukojeť – Harpy. Chtěl vejít dovnitř a toho člověka zrušit. Po chvíli ovšem začal uvažovat racionálněji a klidněji: „No co – vždyť je to její kolega a zrovna tu řádí nějaký další vrah. Můžou pracovat na případu. Ale proč u NÍ DOMA? Ach Clarice – doufám, že náš společný sen tě donutí o pár věcech přemýšlet…"

Ve stejných chvílích kdy Clarice se Stuem přijížděli k domu seděl Crawford v kanceláři a čekal… čekal na zprávy od příbuzných a bližních obětí, konečně mu tyto 3 papíry vyjeli a on se na ně vrhl, hledajíce nějaké společné jméno… po chvíli ho našel… Stuart Williams…. „Clarice." vyklouzlo mu ze rtů těsně předtím než vylítl se své kanceláře.

Clarice došla k ledničce: „Dáš si něco?" zeptala se Stua.

Stu zavrtěl hlavou: „Ne, díky." po chvíli se usmál, ten úsměv však skrýval cosi ošklivého: „Mimochodem Clarice, taky si myslím, že u příští OBĚTI bude nalezeno písmeno T. Myslím, že ta myšlenka Vietnamu je správná, ale že tím vrah myslí něco úplně jiného."

„A co?" zeptala se Clarice se zájmem.

„No, dejme tomu, že bys chtěla někoho zabít a byla by tu určitá pravděpodobnost, že by tě někdo viděl… neudělala bys něco aby si dotyčný svědek myslel, že to není podstatné, když se ta FBI ptá na někoho jiného věku?"

„A kolik myslíš, že mu je?" zeptala se Clarice, začalo se jí zdát, že si Stu hraje na někoho hodně inteligentního. 

„Jako mě, zvláštní agentko Starlingová." A vytáhl zbraň - věděl, že ta její leží v předsíni, kam ji před pár minutami dala: „A teď si sedni, HNED!"

Clarice to pomalu docvaklo. „To ty! To ty jsi je zabil! Proč!" její mozek rychle pracoval a snažila se získat čas. Neměla nic po ruce, čím by se bránila – a moc dobře to věděla…

Hannibal stál venku přes ulici, chtěl se ujistit, že ten člověk odejde – ještě dnes… i když bylo za pár minut 12. V tom se přiřítilo auto, k jeho překvapení z auta vyskočil Jack a hnal se k domu... tam vykopl dveře a vrazil dovnitř. Dr. Lectera zaplavily obavy o Clarice a následoval Jacka.

Stu mířil na Clarice, když v tom dovnitř vrazil Jack s pistolí v ruce. Stu byl ovšem velice rychlý a dobrý střelec a vystřelil. Ja okamžik ležela Jackova pistole na zemi, on měl „jen" prostřelenou ruku.

Stu se ironicky usmál „Dobrý den pane Crawforde, jaké neočekávaná radost, že jste přišel… prosím jděte za zvláštní agentkou Starlingovou." Crawford a Clarice teď stáli u ledničky, Stu stál ve dveřích, otočený čelem k těm dvěma.

„Omlouvám se, ale budu muset narušit svůj systém, budu vás muset oba zab…" víc nedořekl, osoba za ním mu prořízla hrdlo. „Dobrá večer, Clarice." pozdravil dr. Lecter.

Clarice i Crawford ztuhli. Tohle ani jeden z nich nečekal. Zírali na Hannibala jako na nějaký přízrak.

Crawford si myslel: „Co ten tady dělá! Jeden maniak za večer stačí! Co chce? Proč nám zachránil život! To je ale blbej pocit. A teď? Co teď?" ale mlčel.

Clarice si myslela: „Přišel, přišel pro mě! No, možná. Zachránil mi život. Ježiš fakt mu to sluší. A dívá se tak mile, nemůžu se ho přece pokusit zatknout, když ho chci políbit! Ale co Jack?"

„Proč jste přišel, doktore ?" zeptala se Clarice.

„Dejme tomu, že kvůli snu Clarice. Snu, který jsme měli oba a který – jak doufám tě donutil přemýšlet." Řekl dr. Lecter. Jack se na něj nechápavě díval.

Clarice ztuhla, po chvíli jí to všechno došlo „OK, tak… chtěla bych tu svoji odpověď změnit, ale co…" a ukázala pohledem na Jacka.

„CO!" Crawford nechápal co se děje.

Clarice přišla k Hannibalovi a políbili se. Pak se otočila k Jackovi: „Jacku. Stu mi řekl, co ke mně cítíš a mně to všechno došlo, ale já miluju jeho. Prosím tě nech nás odejít ."

„Jsi si jistá?" zeptal se Jack, měl úplně suché rty a pomalu ty informace rozdýchával.

„Jsem." Přisvědčila Clarice jistým hlasem a přitiskla se k dr. Lecterovi.

Jack na chvilku zavřel oči, když je otevřel, zadíval se na doktora a řekl: „Jestli jí jakkoliv ublížíš, přísahám Bohu, najdu si tě a zabiju."

Doktor přikývl. Chápal Jacka. Pomyslel si, jak Claricina osoba umí vyvolat v lidech to dobré - v něm samotným i v Jackovi - s Bellinou nemoci se z něj začal stávat parchant, a kvůli Clarice teď učinil nesobecké rozhodnutí.

Jack se na Clarice naposledy zadíval, věděl, že ji vidí naposled a chtěl si její obraz uložit do trvalé paměti: „Buď šťastná." Potom sledoval odcházející dvojici držící se za ruce …

**The End**


End file.
